Les élus
by Mayas Potter
Summary: C'est ma première fic alors soyez gentil. Harry et ses amis sont entrainé dans une prophétie. poche pour le résumer sorry, mais... REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

Les élus  
  
Chapitre 1 : Un très bel anniversaire.  
  
Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut comme tous les matins d'ailleurs. Chaque nuit il fait le même cauchemar. Harry se revoyait à côté de Cédric mort, Voldemort qui revenait, son duel avec son pire ennemi et la révélation de « Fol ?il ». Il toucha alors sa cicatrice qui était brûlante et qui lui donnait une grosse migraine.  
  
Harry regarda l'heure (avec ses multipliette, car sa montre était brise.) Depuis cinq minutes déjà, il avait quinze ans. Sortant de ses rêveries, il entendit TAP.TAP.TAP. Harry alla vite ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre, pour laisser entrer : sa chouette Hedwige, le minuscule hibou de Ron coq, Fumseck le phénix de Dumbledor, une chouette brune et rousse qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui devait appartenir à Hermione, ainsi qu'un autre hibou qu'il v'avait jamais vue, il y avait aussi celui de Poudlard.  
  
Il décida d'ouvrir la lettre d'Hedwige. Harry eu aucun mal à savoir de qui venait la lettre. Du demi-géant Hagrid.  
  
Bonjour Harry, Tout d'abord bonne fête. Je n'ai pas pu t'acheter de cadeau, car je suis en mission avec Madame Maxime! Notre mission est de convaincre les géants de ne pas aller du côté de Tu-sais-qui. On se voit à la rentré.  
  
Hagrid. P.S. Désoler je vais te donner ton cadeau à l'école.  
  
Harry décida donc de prendre coq, le hibou de Ron. Mais avant, Harry devait attraper le minuscule hibou.  
  
Salut Harry. Ça vas? Chez nous c'est super cool. Papa et Percy ne sont presque pas à la maison, Ginny n'arrête pas de parler de toi, Bill est en mission pour Gringotts et Charli en Roumanie. Fred et George ne vive que pour les blagues et en plus, ils m'ont acheté une robe de soirée bleu nuit et il y a un chapeau assorti avec. Je ne sais pas où il ont eu l'argent mais je les remerci. En passant BONNE FÊTE. Ron P.S.J'espère que tu aimeras mon cadeau.  
  
Harry se dépêcha d'ouvrir le cadeau de son meilleur ami. Il y avait 5 boîtes. Harry ouvrit la première boîte. Elle venait de Molly Weasley. Il y avait un énorme gâteau. Prenant la 2e boîte un mot y glissa : Cette boîte est de moi, la plus grosse de Fred et de George, la plus petite de Charli et Bill et l'orange de Ginny. A l'intérieur, Harry découvrit 6 pierres. 2 vertes, 2 blanche et 2 orange. Les vertes servent contre Avada kedavra, les blanche contre l'Imperium et ceux orange contre Endoloris. Harry prit ensuite la boîte des jumeaux. Elle contenait plein de bonbon farce et attrape. Il prit le cadeau des plus vieux Bill et Charli. Charli lui avait donné une statuette, comme son Magyar à Pointe, de dragon. Bill, lui, lui donna une boucle d'oreille avec un dragon. Prenant la dernière boîte des Weasley, celle de la jeune s?ur de Ron. Il trouva à l'intérieur une photo de Ginny, la petite rousse. Harry se promit d'essayer les bonbons sur Dudley.  
  
Ensuite, il décida de prendre la lettre de Dumbledor. Cher Harry! Tu n'est plus en sécurité chez les Dursley. Étant donné qu'il ne veulent plus de toi. Le magicobus viendra te chercher vers six heures du soir. N'ouvre pas l'enveloppe, tu la donnera à Stan. Prépare toutes tes affaire. Ho! Et Sirius est innocenté.  
  
Bonne anniversaire Dumbledor.  
  
Le cadeau de Dumbledor, est un livre : Comment apprendre, crée et modifier des sortilèges. Harry n'en revenait pas, il allait partir de chez les Dursley et en plus son parrain était innocenté. Pour allez où? Ça il ne le savait pas. Le hibou d'Hermione, qui s'impatientait, lui jeta la lettre sur la tête.  
  
Salut Harry!  
  
Ça vas? Moi je suis en Bulgarie chez Victor. Il est super gentil avec moi. Devine quoi! Victor m'as demander pour sortir avec lui, mais j'ai dit non. Tu dois te demander pourquoi n'est-ce pas? Et bien je veux être seulement amie avec lui car j'aime Ron. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas lui dire, car je veux le faire moi-même. En passant BONNE FÊTE. Espérons que tu aime mon cadeau.  
  
Hermione P.S. J'espère que tes moldus te traite bien.  
  
Hermione lui avait donné une montre comme l'horloge des Weasley. Les aiguilles avait comme noms : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Sirius Black, Drago Malefoy (??????), Ginny Weasley et Cho Chang. Hermione avait écrit et collé un mot au dos de la montre : Harry, si tu veux savoir l'heure, tu n'as qu'as pensé à l'heure et elle sera indiqué.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry prit ensuite l'avant dernière lettre.  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
Tout d'abord BONNE FÊTE. Je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir ramener le corps de Cédric. Te dire aussi te l'avouer.Je t'aime. Voilà, je l'ai dis. Encor BONNE FÊTE.  
  
Cho P.S. On se revoit dans le train ?  
  
Après avoir lu la lettre, Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. La fille qu'il aimait depuis la 3e année, venait de lui déclarer sa flamme. Soudain, il repensa au dernier hibou, celui de Poudlard. Le regardant, Harry remarqua qu'il était très impatient. Alors il prit la lettre.  
  
Cher Monsieur Potter,  
  
Étant donné que M. Olivier Dubois, qui occupais le poste de capitaine, est parti nous vous demandons si vous voulez bien reprendre le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Si c'est oui, vous devez nous envoyez une réponse où il sera écrit ceci : Je soussigné M. Potter veux bien devenir capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et veillez ensuite signé. Vous trouverez dans l'enveloppe la liste des effets scolaires pour les élèves de 5e année. Vu les temps qui cour, vous pouvez utiliser votre baguette magique.  
  
Minevra Mc Gonagall, Prof de Métamorphose. Directrice adjointe de Poudlard et directrice de Gryffondor.  
  
Harry était de plus en plus étonner. La lettre de Cho, l'aveux d'Hermione et la lettre de Poudlard. C'est avec cela dans la tête et avec un sourire au lèvres, qu'il s'endormit. 


	2. Le retour de magicobus

Salut la gang, Je remercie ma première reviewer. Tank you Émilie. Je sais que les premier chapitre son un peu banal, mais c pas facile écrire des histoire quand t'as plein de chose qui arrive dans ta vie et qui son pas toutes joyeuse. C'est ma fête aujourd'hui houpi. Le 1er avril. Mayas.  
  
Bonne fête la puce Ta s?ur, la mayas avec toi. La n.2 ****************** Chapitre 2 : Le retour du magicobus.  
  
-Debout fainéant, cria la Pétunia. -Oui, oui, répondit à contrec?ur Harry. -Et dépêche-toi. Comme tout les matins de vacances d'été, sa tante le réveilla en criant qu'il parte faire le déjeuné. Harry se dépêcha de mettre les vieux vêtement que Dudley avait bien voulu lui donner et alla préparer le maigre déjeuné. Maigre voulait dire un quart d'orange pour chaque. Depuis que Dudleychéri devait perdre des kilos, sa mère avait décider que tous le monde devait suivre le régime. Après avoir « déjeuné » et fini la vaisselle, Harry retourna alors dans sa chambre. Arrivé , il sorti le gros gâteau de Mme Weasley et en prit une part. Reprenant conscience de la lettre de Dumbledor, Harry décida de faire ses valises et fit attention pour ne rien oublier. Quand il eu fini, il prit son livre de Quidditch et commença à le lire. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était six heures moins dix. Dans environ dix minutes, le magicobus arrivera. À l'aide d'un sort, il fit entrer toute ses affaires dans son sac, sauf sa baguette et la lettre pour Stan. Il descendit et sorti sans dire au revoir à son oncle, sa tante et son cousin qui l'avait vu partir. Regardant une troisième fois l'heure, Harry remarqua qu'il était six heures, l'heures d'appeler le magicobus. Il sorti sa baguette de sa poche et la laissa tomber. Aussitôt fait, la bus arriva. Stan en descendit et dis à Harry :Où allez vous? -Attendez, je dois vous donnez ça, répondit Harry en lui donnant la lettre de Dumbledor. -Venez avec moi, vous avez la pièce numéro 14 au 2e étage, dis Stan après avoir lu la lettre. C'est ainsi qu'Harry le reste de la journée dans le magicobus. ************* Salut la gang, Je remercie ma première reviewer. Tank you Émilie. Je sais que les premier chapitre son un peu banal, mais c pas facile écrire des histoire quand t'as plein de chose qui arrive dans ta vie et qui son pas toutes joyeuse. Mayas. REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE. 


End file.
